31 días contigo
by Tiffany GAQ
Summary: Ese era el primer diciembre que pasarían justos, como una pareja de casados. John planeaba cada detalle días que vendrían mientras que River se veía fría con él por fuera, aunque por dentro suplicaba que el niño que le regaló un peluche en una noche estrellada volviera.
1. Primer día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

Arrancó la hoja del calendario y el número uno del mes doce le dio la bienvenida.

Sería la primera navidad que tendrían de casados, podrían pasarla solo ellos dos juntos en una cena romántica, podría ser al borde del acantilado en dónde se casaron o mejor; en la cima del faro dónde estuvieron bailando casi toda la noche, podrían comer con esa linda vista al mar, al bosque, a la carretera, solo ellos dos haciéndose compañía en esa noche del veinticuatro de diciembre dándose un beso cuando fuera media noche.

Emocionado fue a buscarla para proponerle la idea a ver qué pensaba ella, quizás se emocionaría al igual que él o daría otra idea, no importaba, solo quería pasar esa noche con ella, que se abrazaran y se besaran.

—River— La llamó en cuanto la vio, ella levantó su vista del libro que estaba leyendo dándole toda la atención posible, John sonrió y se acercó para arrodillarse cerca de ella — ¿Sabes? Es el primero de diciembre, será nuestra primera navidad juntos y año nuevo, pensé que para el veinticuatro podíamos irnos a cenar en el faro ¿Qué te parece? — Habló mirándola desde abajo acariciándole con dulzura la pierna en donde estaba apoyado.

— ¿Qué podemos ver desde el faro? —

—El mar— Respondió sonriente.

— ¿Algo más? —

—El bosque—

— ¿Otra cosa? —

—Se alcanza a ver la carretera—

— ¿Y en la noche? —

—Pues, aún se puede ver el mar y el bosque—

—Vemos más cosas de noche— Le dijo antes de levantar el libro para leerlo.

Él resignado se levantó.

—No me dijiste si quieres ir—

—Me gusta ver la noche, me siento tan lejana a la tierra, como las estrellas, a las que no puedo acercarme nunca—

El hombre tomó eso como un sí, no quería molestarla, era diciembre, lo mejor era que ambos se la pasaran bien.

Con eso salió del lugar.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	2. Segundo día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

Ella pasó al lado de una tienda de mascotas, vio perritos, gatitos, hámsteres, tortuguitas, pajaritos, pececitos, pollitos… Y conejitos…

Abrazó su peluche de ornitorrinco, sujetó su cartera, suspiró y vio el letrero que tenía escrito que había descuento en ciertos animales porque navidad se acercaba. Era solo el segundo día y ya había descuentos por todos lados o promociones, de todas formas muchas otras cosas aumentaban sus precios y así parecía haber un balance.

Entró a la tienda luego de pensar un poco en la cantidad de dinero que tenía en su cartera, el señor detrás del mostrador la saludó con una sonrisa, ella no, solo levantó la mano en forma de saludo que fue suficiente, se acercó directamente a las jaulas para ver cada uno de los conejos.

Estuvo ahí unos veinte minutos hasta que una joven señorita se puso a su lao por mandato del hombre tras el mostrador.

— ¿Busca uno en especifico? — Le preguntó.

—Barriga amarilla y el resto de un color oscuro— Dijo sin mirarla.

—Entonces, creo que tenemos lo que busca— Se acercó a la jaula, la abrió y llevó su mano a una esquina que tenía una gran cantidad de paja que movió mostrando un conejo dormido, lo tomó como la profesional que tenía que ser y lo sacó —Como ve, esta pequeña tiene las patitas negras y la cabeza tiene manchas negras, amarillas y grises, aquí en toda la pancita tiene una gigante ancha amarilla ¿Qué le parece? — Se lo acercó un poco para que lo viera mejor.

—La quiero—

Aparte de la coneja compró la jaula, comida, los platos, paja, un par de juguetes y una palita especial para recoger sus desastres. La coneja durmió todo el camino por lo que no hubo problemas, llegó a la caja y acomodó las cosas para cuidarla. Su esposo se llevaría una sorpresa por ella.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	3. Tercer día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

John acariciaba a la nueva miembro de la casa, la verdad es que Luna le cayó bien desde el principio, cuando la vio entre los brazos de River el día anterior supo que se llevaría bien con la coneja.

Lo que fue difícil fue elegir el nombre, se la había pasado diciendo nombres para animales por horas y River negaba a todos.

Bolita; Chica; Preciosa; Orejas; Dana; Nena; Linda; Tiara; Shelly; Lechuga; Dulce; Gema y demás nombres humanos y ridículos, ninguno le gustaba a River, hasta que por fin le gustó uno.

—Estrella— Ella negó —Luna— Dijo aburrido como había dicho los últimos veinte nombres, pero ese le gustó a su esposa, lo vio en sus ojos, en esa forma de levantar bien la cabeza para verlo directamente a los ojos y la boca algo abierta formando una sonrisa.

Y Luna se llama, aunque para John no tenía mucho sentido el nombre pues la coneja era más bien una galaxia con tantos colores en su pelaje, no era completamente blanca para llamarla Luna ni era completamente de pelaje oscuro para hacer la ironía.

Pero a River le gustó el nombre, asintió alegre en ese momento y hasta le dio un beso en la mejilla, entonces él decidido dijo que ese sería el nombre de la mascota.

Terminó su café y con suavidad quitó al animal de sus piernas, debía ir a trabajar, se aseguró de que tuviera algo de comida y agua limpia antes de salir con cautela, su esposa aún dormía plácidamente, efectos de pasársela leyendo hasta altas horas de la noche libros de aventuras y ese libro para aprender a hacer figuras de origami.

Últimamente River estuvo tratando de hacer conejos de papel, desde que se compró ese libro un mes atrás luego de que le dijera que se acercó a ella por ser tan diferente al resto.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	4. Cuarto día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

River estaba bastante feliz, sonreía levemente cuando tenía a la coneja en sus brazos, prácticamente la tuvo alzada todo ese día no quería separarse de ella.

Porque la luna verdadera estaba muy lejana y solo se podía ver, verla y dejar que ella devolviera la mirada hacia la tierra, tan grande e imponente, tan grande y visible desde cualquier rincón del planeta, un satélite natural que los vigilaba con dulzura como lo haría cualquier madre, pero esa madre era lejana, solo se podía soñar con ella, con estar tan cerca que se pudiera cerrar los ojos para dejarse abrazar completamente por ella.

Muy pocos habían logrado aquello, personas con años de preparación para acercarse a un cuerpo flotante en el espacio que guardaba sueños, que guardaba amores y besos y escapadas, que mantenía canciones en su cuerpo desde que el humano cantó con el propósito de que supiera que ese esfuerzo en las cuerdas vocales era por ella.

Pero esa luna, su conejita, Luna, estaba ahí, en sus brazos, cerca, muy cerca, tan cerca de su pecho que se quedaba dormida con el palpitar de su corazón y River a sabiendas de que esa luna era suya imaginaba que su amor era más fuerte, porque John sabía que los conejos están en el cielo sin saltar, que las estrellas están solas y quieren amigos, que las promesas de los niños son las que hay que cumplir en un mundo en dónde las personas suelen mentir todo el tiempo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y ella se levantó de la silla sin soltar a Luna para ver a su marido, sus miradas se cruzaron y ella sonrió levemente y miró la coneja.

—Hola River, ¿Qué tal tu día? — Le preguntó y para ella las palabras eran miel en sus oídos, se quedaban ahí para ser escuchadas una y otra vez.

—Bien— Respondió.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	5. Quinto día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

El hombre sacó las cuatro cajas de su lugar, con un cuchillo abrió la primera viendo el contenido.

Eran las cortinas, manteles y alfombras con temática navideña, sabiendo ya de por sí que ese día solo podría con suerte vaciar esa caja se estiró para relajarse y sacó las cortinas.

—El moño está muy abajo— Ahí empezó su esposa, por lo menos ya estaba preparado mentalmente.

Subió con delicadeza el moño que había hecho para amarrar las cortinas.

—Lo dejaste muy alto— Entonces bajó un poco el moño —Se aflojó el amarre— Intentó ajustar el nudo sin tener que desatarlo —Aún falta el otro—

Sabía que ella intervendría en toda la decoración, ya sabía que le diría constantemente que las cosas estaban mal y que cuando ella lo intentara se la pasaría al menos diez minutos tratando de que todo quedara perfecto.

Se la pasaron decorando toda la casa donde vivían y guardaban las otras cosas en las respectivas cajas que conservaron, aprovecharon para limpiar los objetos, los muebles y el suelo alargando el trabajo.

Pero John ya se lo esperaba, aunque fuera la primera navidad él conocía a su esposa, sabía que algo así pasaría y pudo imaginar todo lo que pasaría, después de todo estuvo años al lado de esa mujer y podía adivinar muchas de sus reacciones, aunque conocerla toda sería imposible, habían decisiones que no sabía cómo las tomaría ella, respuestas que la mujer le daba que jamás habría pensado, acciones que lo confundía y peticiones extrañas.

Pero así la amaba, la amaba de esa forma, siendo ella, solo ella, la chica que conoció en la escuela.

Ya entrada la noche se pudieron sentar a tomar algo de chocolate antes de dormir, el hombre no se dio cuenta cuando Luna se puso en el regazo de River, pero ahí estaba muy cómoda recibiendo una mirada cariñosa.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	6. Sexto día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

Se levantaron esa mañana y fueron alistando las cosas, ese día irían a visitar a Anya, así se llamaba su pequeña estrella en la tierra, aunque su esposo aún solía decirle solamente faro, se lo perdonaría en lo que se acostumbraba.

Antes de desayunar ella le sirvió a Luna lo correspondiente, la coneja se acercó saltando a comer bajo las caricias de la mujer, ella la vio tan feliz y sintiendo que esa dulce criatura era parte de su mundo, de su vida, se le ocurrió llevarla con ellos.

Ya atardecía, River metió a Luna en su jaula y partieron al lugar.

El camino en auto siempre era largo pues el lugar estaba bastante lejos de la ciudad, pero así era mejor según River, porque entonces ellos dos podían hablar a su manera, pasarse todo el tiempo que quisieran ahí sin interrupciones, pasársela alagando a Anya sin miramientos de otras personas, aunque eso a ella no le importaba en realidad, solo tenía entendido que a John no le gustaba mucho que se le quedaran viendo por mucho tiempo, quizás porque las personas parecieran que quieren entrar en tu mente con su mirar y no era muy agradable, eso pensaba River.

John se estacionó y apagó el motor, bajó primero mientras ella miraba la jaula, su esposo le abrió la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos. Al bajar abrió la jaula y sacó a Luna para tenerla en brazos.

— ¡River! Luna se puede escapar— Le dijo preocupado.

—No lo creo— Y comenzó a caminar.

Él algo temeroso la siguió, caminaron juntos hasta llegar al faro que les daba la bienvenida.

—Luna, conoce a Anya— Dijo River acariciando su pelaje.

—Señoritas— John abrió la puerta y con un movimiento las invitaba a pasar.

Con una pequeña sonrisa River se acercó y Luna sabiendo que iban a entrar ahí decidió moverse desesperada hasta liberarse.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	7. Septimo día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

Llegó del trabajo para ver a su esposa con la jaula de la coneja en manos y lista para partir.

El día anterior se la pasaron persiguiendo a Luna por todas partes hasta perderla de vista y llegara la noche, a John le costó mucho convencer a River de regresar al auto prometiéndole que regresarían con abrigos y se la pasarían toda la noche buscándola al día siguiente.

Condujo casi desesperado cuando se alejaron de los edificios, solo esperaba no tener la mala suerte de encontrarse con un oficial en el camino que lo multara por el exceso de velocidad, y es que conducía a un poco más del límite, todo porque sentía la necesidad de encontrar rápido a esa coneja, mientras más tiempo pasara más triste estaría River y no quería eso, la amaba y la quería feliz, alegre, amorosa, no con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos.

Finalmente llegaron y bajaron del auto, River con jaula en mano se le adelantó con prisa y se adentró por entre los árboles y arbustos caminando lentamente y con los ojos abiertos atenta a cualquier cosa que se moviera.

Encontraron ardillas y un par de conejos que no eran Luna, muchos insectos y flores lindas pero no era el momento de detenerse a ver esas cosas.

Se fueron alejando e iba anocheciendo, se pusieron los abrigos que llevaron pues hacía algo de frio en el lugar y siguieron con su búsqueda.

Hasta que cerca de un pequeño arrollo John encontró a la coneja en la tierra, se acercó notando que estaba ahí como si fuera nada y al tomarla con ambas manos sintió mucho frio.

—Dicen que los conejos se mueren de soledad— le dijo a River estando los dos sentados cerca del faro.

—Como nosotros— John la miró extrañado no entendiendo —Los humanos solitarios no están viviendo— Y acarició a Luna.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	8. Octavo día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

La noche anterior enterraron a la coneja cerca de dónde murió y volvieron al hogar.

River miraba los objetos que eran para el cuidado de Luna, estaba sola, sola en esa casa, se fue su luna, la que se mantenía con ella en el día, la que estaba al alcance de sus brazos y era cálida, con ojos negros como la noche y estrellados, se fue.

A saber si se murió de soledad, pudo haber muerto de otras maneras, pudo haber comido algo que le cayó mal, pudo ceder ante el calor del día sin agua cerca, pudo haber corrido desesperada por todas partes antes de quedarse sin energía para respirar.

De todas formas ya no estaba, no importaba cómo, al final la situación no cambiaría, ella estaría sola en esa casa casi todo el tiempo y detestaba eso, detestaba estar así de sola.

Porque las personas solitarias no están viviendo, estar solo por mucho tiempo no era bueno, se necesitaban amigos, familia, amores, compañía, a ella no le gustaba estar tan sola, aunque estaba acostumbrada a vivir solo respirando sin sentir emociones, casi toda su vida fue así, se la pasaba sola mucho tiempo, especialmente en sus escuelas llenas de alumnos hasta reventar.

Fue a su habitación para quedarse en la cama abrazando el peluche de ornitorrinco que John le regaló cuando eran niños, a ella le tomó un par de años saber que era un ornitorrinco pero se sintió feliz al saberlo.

Miró las manchas del techo pensando en las estrellas, con orden propio sin seguir reglas específicas, tan lejanas que a pesar de ser más grandes que cualquier humano se ven pequeñas, como de un milímetro.

Le recordaban a las muestras de cariño y amor, pueden ser tan pequeñas pero provenientes de un amor tan grande.

Escuchó la puerta ser abierta y a John preguntando por ella.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	9. Noveno día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

Existían flores rojas, blancas, amarillas, se encontraban flores azules, moradas, naranjas, pocas con pétalos verdes, flores que deslumbraban con el negro. Grandes, pequeñas de tallos gruesos, delgados, torcidos, rectos, con espinas, sin ellas, de todo tipo.

Ante la imposibilidad de poder elegir un ramo de todos los de la florería John suspiró rendido, era difícil elegir qué regalarle a su esposa, o qué decirle, qué hacer, de cierta forma era difícil vivir con ella pero ya había elegido compartir sus días, su tiempo y darle todo su amor.

Al final decidió convencer al dueño del lugar para que le permitiera hacer un ramo personalizado con muchas de las flores que se vendían.

Tuvo que charlar mucho con el hombre y todo terminó en que podía pero que sería muy caro.

Resignado pagó cuando ya tuvo el diverso ramo en sus manos creyendo firmemente que valía completamente la pena.

Llegando a casa la encontró tratando de tejer algo, practicaba y fruncía un poco el seño en cuanto hacía una puntada que él veía perfecta, River pensaba distinto, cada puntada estaba horrible, desastrosa, corrida y sin gracia. Al cuarto de hora la mujer suspiró cansada y vio a su marido apoyado en la puerta de la sala con un ramo de flores.

Todas eran flores distintas, ninguna estaba dos veces y la verdad era que se veía raro.

El hombre se acercó a ella y le extendió el pequeño detalle del día, la vio dudar, eso le hizo sentir mal pues pensó que lo rechazaría, aunque el hecho de que no lo hubiera tomado inmediatamente ya era un rechazo pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que siempre se tomaba su tiempo antes de aceptar algo.

Finalmente pudo respirar cuando tomó el ramo dejando de lado las agujas y la lana, la vio observar y darle su tiempo a cada flor.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	10. Décimo día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

Las personas regalan flores, a veces sin pensar bien en la flor a elegir, solían guiarse por el color, por el precio o por el tamaño.

Otras personas se esmeraban en elegir una en particular que significara algo, aquello que querían expresar y se aseguraban de que no hubiera forma de tomar otro significado.

Regalar flores mayormente era para demostrar cariño pero servían para cualquier sentimiento, y River veía como el sentimiento se acababa con el tiempo, como esas flores sin raíces que muchos compraban para dar a alguien.

Miró todas esas flores distintas puestas en el jarrón con agua, sabía que poco a poco se irían marchitando, ya se podía ver que un par de ellas inclinaba su cara cansada de mantenerla mirando al frente o al cielo, las flores perderían color, vida y sentido con el tiempo. Pero se suponía que debía admirarlas y agradecer, no sabía el por qué pues era ridículo, ¿Tenía que agradecer por un recuerdo de sentimiento que desaparecería en una semana o con suerte en dos? Lo mejor hubiera sido una sola flor en una maceta con tierra, la ayudaría a mantenerse distraída cuidando un ser vivo en vez de estar mirando como todos esos lentamente perdían belleza.

De verdad que John no aprendía bien el cómo funcionaba todo, él era como muchos del montón que se guiaban por el resto, si muchos compraban grandes cantidades de flores cortadas el resto igual lo haría y eso lo incluía a él, una persona que vivía imitando al resto en lo que más podía.

Apretó los labios y se concentró en hacer esa puntada con la aguja, la movió lentamente a través de la lana verde y estiró viendo como aquel nudo se apretaba. Era un desastre, estaba corrido, no a la par del de abajo.

Frustrada se preguntó por qué tejía una bufanda… Cierto.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	11. Undécimo día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

Algo aburrido se recostó en la cama pero manteniendo las manos en su posición, las tenía rodeadas de lana roja que iba desapareciendo a medida que River tejía.

Lo malo era que tejía muy lentamente pues miraba cada tres segundos los pasos ilustrados en el libro que le compró ese día por pedido de ella, aparte se tomaba mucho tiempo para hacer el más mínimo movimiento, estaba tan concentrada en hacerlo todo tan perfecto que ni parpadeaba, a ese punto John estaba pensando en que debería comprarle una bufanda a su esposa para que dejara de tejer esa, aunque probablemente saldría mal pues ella podría pensar que le estaba diciendo indirectamente que era mala tejiendo.

En parte si era mala pero no era su culpa, nadie podía enseñarle a tejer pues ¿Quién tejía en esos tiempo? Muy pocas personas, más que todos mujeres de edad avanzaba pero ya ni ellas se interesaban tanto en hacer eso.

River solo tenía ese libro y su cerebro para hacer las punzadas sencillas, esas que no sirven para una bufanda pues queda algo mal estéticamente hablando pero que era lo que la mujer podía hacer en esos momentos.

Ella siempre buscaba algo que hacer, un hobby, algo para entretenerse por las mañanas y las tardes esperándolo, con algo de tiempo podía que dejara el tejido a un lado para hacer otra cosa, ya había pasado un par de veces.

Las manos se le estaban acalambrando, de verdad que demoraba en hacer el más mínimo detalle en esa bufanda, ya cansado trató de moverlas un poco pero el brazo no aguantó y cayó en la cama junto al otro, River dio un salto pequeño por el susto y John se sentó rápido no queriendo que la lana se desdoblara, pero fue muy tarde.

—Lo siento— Dijo moviendo los dedos.

—De todas formas voy a deshacerla—

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	12. Duodécimo día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

Le cambió el agua a las flores y se sentó a comenzar a tejer desde cero, tomó lana verde y luego de hacer el primer nudo tomó las agujas para iniciar.

Tejer no era precisamente lo mejor, apenas terminara de hacer la bufanda dejaría eso por el resto de su vida, en eso pensaba mientras avanzaba en la primera línea, luchaba por mantenerla recta y que no terminara siendo un triangulo como ya le había pasado.

Detestaba todo eso, el dolor de las manos luego de moverlas tanto, el de los ojos por no parpadear debido a la concentración, el desprecio que nacía en ella para con la lana por no comportarse como ella quería.

Se preguntó otra vez la razón por la que no dejaba todo eso de lado para hacer otra cosa.

Y nuevamente pensó en su esposo.

Era difícil convivir con ella, se lo habían dicho sus padres, un par de amigas, a veces los profesores, algún que otro doctor, ciertas personas luego de mantener una conversación con ella.

Solía pensar lo mismo pero al revés, era difícil convivir con tantas personas que no la soportaban, que querían que ella siguiera un guion inventado por ellos en las charlas, que esperaban movimientos y palabras de su parte que jamás llegarán.

Pero tanto convivir con John la hizo cambiar un poco tratándose de él, porque no la dejó, a pesar de todo seguía ahí para ella.

Y por eso luchaba tanto con la lana y las agujas, quería terminar ese regalo para él, no importaba que ya supiera que era una bufanda, lo importante era que el regalo venía de ella y era exclusivamente para que él la usara, no se rendiría en eso aunque todo su trabajo se deslizara de las agujas cayendo al suelo y deshaciéndose de un tirón, porque las flores se marchitan demasiado rápido.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	13. Decimotercer día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

Fue difícil para él pero había logrado despegar a su esposa de esa silla, de la lana y las agujas, logró que se sentara en el sillón frente al televisor y mantenerla ahí mientras buscaba en el mueble en donde estaba la tele la película navideña que verían juntos.

Eligió aquella película animada porque a River le solían gustar más las historias animadas que aquellas hechas con actores.

Finalmente estaban los dos sentados viendo a los personajes hablar y avanzar en la trama algo predecible.

John escuchó como River susurraba algo, creyendo que le hablaba la miró notando que mantenía los ojos en sus manos, más bien en los dedos índices que hacían de agujas tejiendo una lana invisible, resultaba que ella estaba describiendo el movimiento y la forma correcta de hacer dicha puntada.

Queriendo que olvidara el asunto de la bufanda al menos por el resto de la película se arriesgó a poner su mano izquierda lentamente sobre las de ella deteniéndola, River lo miró y entendiendo lo que quería se detuvo, entonces volvieron a mirar la película. Lo malo fue que a los minutos ella volvió a hacer lo mismo, tejía de forma imaginaria mientras se recordaba cómo debía de hacerlo.

—Ya basta— Le susurró cansado de que se exigiera tanto.

Fue ignorado.

Puso ambas manos sobre las de ella y las atrapó, en esa ocasión recibió una mirada algo molesta, era porque no entendía lo importante que era terminar dicha prenda, de todas formas aún teniendo las manos atrapadas se puso a susurrar el cómo debía de tejer.

Decidido a distraerla se acercó sin soltarla, ella miraba sus manos queriendo moverlas para tejer con los dedos pero no podía, fue cuando recibió un beso en la mejilla y movió la cabeza para verlo y decirle que no lo hiciera. Al final tuvieron toda una tarde de besos.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	14. Decimocuarto día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

Tenía las energías renovadas para seguir en lo suyo con la bufanda, sentada al lado de las flores que se estaban inclinando tarareaba una canción inexistente, el reloj corría y cuando se detuvo para beber algo de agua notó que era más temprano de lo que pensó, al volver vio que su avance era mucho, sospechando que era imposible que todo fuera tan perfecto se puso a ver puntada por puntada la bufanda y vio lo que buscaba: Imperfecciones, estaban ahí, pequeñas pero estaban, al final se sintió mal al saber que estaba mal hecha la prenda, obviamente era por estar tarareando alegre en vez de concentrada en hacer lo que debía.

Deshizo el primer nudo y se sintió mal, se sintió mal ver como la lana perdió esa forma, entonces la volvió a hacer y continuó pero concentrada, dejaría esos pequeños errores ahí, no era necesario algo tan perfecto, no, no lo era, el ramo no era perfecto, las flores no hacían armonía entre ellas y no tenían orden, aún así le gustaba de cierta forma.

Cuando terminó la dichosa bufanda y cortó la lana se sintió bien, aunque la sensación no le duró mucho pues al ver que estaba llena de imperfecciones le entró un gran odio a sí misma.

¿Por qué se había permitido continuar con algo que estaba mal hecho?

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y la voz de su marido, soltó un pequeño gruñido antes de responder el saludo, luego trató de esconder su creación debajo de ella pero fue vista.

— ¿Qué escondes? — Le mostró la bufanda, ya la había visto tratando de esconderla, mentir no iba a servir.

La felicitó por terminarla tan rápido, hablaba de que él se demoraría más días en hacer lo mismo, se sentó en otra silla cerca de ella mientras hablaba de que era la bufanda más linda del mundo.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	15. Decimoquinto día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

—Toma, ya la viste, no sirve de nada que la envuelva y la ponga debajo del árbol— Fueron las palabras de River antes de que John saliera al trabajo.

Se sorprendió bastante, no pensó que la bufanda era para él, creía que ella misma la usaría, no que era su regalo.

Una gran sorpresa sin duda, resultaba que todo lo que ella estuvo concentrada tejiendo era para terminar su regalo, todo ese tiempo en donde casi ni lo veía era de forma casi irónica para demostrarle amor, para darle algo por navidad.

Alegre recibió la prenda y se la puso aunque todavía no hacía tanto frio como para usar una, le agradeció a su esposa y ella suspiró insatisfecha con su trabajo, sentía que no merecía el agradecimiento pues el regalo estaba mal.

John la vio decaída y no sabía por qué, pensó en que era él, quizás no le había mostrado suficiente emoción, podía ser que no usó las palabras correctas.

Era tan complicado y difícil.

Queriendo enmendar su error la abrazó y le dijo al oído que le fascinaba el regalo, luego de eso le besó la mejilla con dulzura. Al separarse la vio mejor, lo veía con amor, algo que no sucedía muy seguido pues ella no era muy demostrativa.

Ambos se sentían mejor después de eso y con una sonrisa se despidieron.

Ese día se la pasó pensando en lo perfecta que era la bufanda, tenía un par de espacios pero no eran nada para él pues recordaba todo ese tiempo que River gastó en tejer, ese sonido de las agujas chocando hasta muy entrada la noche, sus ojos frustrados porque no le salía perfecto su trabajo y todas esas veces que vio como la bufanda era desecha porque no quedaba como la mujer quería, pensar que todo ese esfuerzo era por él lo animaba mucho.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	16. Decimosexto día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

Cuando despertó lo primero que recibió incluso antes del "buenos días" fue un ligero beso que la dejó algo confundida.

Luego estaban haciendo un rápido desayuno y en medio de la cocina la volvió la besar, solo que ese duró menos tiempo.

Ya comiendo notó que John se le acercó más de lo usual, y sí, recibió otro beso, así sin más.

Al momento de lavar los platos fue abrazada desde atrás, se volteó a mirarlo y fue besada nuevamente con dulzura, luego John tomó su lugar en el lavaplatos aunque era el turno de ella.

River estaba confundida, aparte de algo molesta porque John había lavado la vajilla en su turno y eso significaba que tendría que cambiar todo el calendario que tenía marcado los turnos de cada uno, o el hombre tendría que lavar también al día siguiente.

Aprovechó para guardar toda la lana y las agujas en una caja que esperaba no volver a ver en su vida, aunque luego de hacerlo le invadió la ansiedad, necesitaba hacer algo, en serio, no podía tener las manos quietas y tenía que hacer algo, llenar ese vacío que le dejó el tejido cuando terminó con eso. Decidió arreglar las flores, cambió el agua y lavó la jarra, les cortó las hojas cafés y les quitó algunos pétalos, era triste ver que de cierta forma estaban más pequeñas, aún así era lo que podía hacer para mantener su belleza por más tiempo.

—Sirve de abono— Escuchó a su esposo quien veía los restos de las flores.

Decidido, al día siguiente llevarían ese abono a su visita a Anya, ayudarían a la tierra alrededor a aguantar algo del frio de la temporada.

Luego de haber guardado los restos en frascos River se puso a buscar un libro que leer antes de dormir, pero se la pasó hasta tarde buscando el perfecto.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	17. decimoséptimo día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

John bostezó y River le imitó después.

Estaban cansados porque no pudieron dormir mucho en la noche.

La mujer se la pasó buscando y buscando un libro para leer, eso lo solía hacer antes de comenzar a tejer la bufanda que le regaló y al parecer quería volver a su viejo habito, pero no pudo el elegir un libro, por lo que buscando algo que hacer antes de acostarse hizo mucho ruido porque comenzó a organizar toda la cocina limpiando hasta el más mínimo rincón. John se levantó a ayudarla cuando ya era la una de la mañana pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que River se negaba a que hiciera algo y no entendía la razón.

Al menos pudieron dormir cuatro horas.

Llegaron y caminaron para detenerse en un arbusto cercano a dejar los restos de las flores cerca de las raíces.

Anya estaba ahí como siempre, la mujer emocionada aceleró un poco el paso para llegar antes a darle una revisada a la puerta: Levemente humedad y una grieta entre la madera había aparecido.

— ¿Por qué son así? — Preguntó en voz alta, John se acercó para ver qué pasaba, aunque le costó más tiempo ver el problema porque aún estaba medio dormido.

Cuando logró ver la grieta en la madera de la puerta también se molestó un poco.

¿Qué tanto costaba cerrar calmadamente la puerta? No era necesario azotarla como si el plan fuera que se abriera hacia el otro lado.

—No sé, pero podemos poner un cartel para que cierren la puerta como se debe— Le dijo antes de abrir con paciencia y cerrar como se debía.

Ambos subieron y al llegar a la cima vieron una gran cantidad de basura, suspiraron cansados, no esperaba tener mucho trabajo pero al parecer habían tenido una reunión, inmediatamente se pusieron a recoger lo que podían para dejar todo limpio.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	18. Decimoctavo día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

 _Escrito está en mi alma vuestro gesto,_

 _Y cuanto yo escribir de vos deseo…_

 _Por vos nací, por vos tengo la vida._

 _Por vos he de morir, y por vos muero._ _ **-Soneto V, Garcilaso de la Vega.**_

Buscó otro poema que le moviera más el corazón.

 _Desmayarse, atreverse, estar furioso,_

 _Áspero, tierno, liberal, esquivo…_

 _Dar la vida y el alma a un desengaño:_

 _Esto es amor, quien lo probó lo sabe._ _ **-Soneto 126, Lope de vega.**_

Algo incomoda por la sensación que le recorrió pasó páginas en el libro.

 _Es hielo abrasador, es fuego helado,_

 _Es herida que duele y no se siente…_

 _¿Mirad cual amistad tendrá con nada_

 _El que en todo es contrario de sí mismo!_ _ **-Definición del amor, Francisco de Quevedo.**_

No a gusto con la lectura cerró el libro y lo abrió en una página al azar.

 _Cuando te vais a casar_

 _Mándame a avisar con tiempo…_

 _Yo soy la rosa rosada_

 _Que murió abandoná._ _ **-Cuando te vais a casar, Violeta Parra.**_

Molesta cerró el libro y se golpeó levemente la cabeza con el mismo.

Estaba molesta con ella misma, antes disfrutaba de esos poemas y le gustaba leerlos y releerlos y pensarlos y contarlos y analizarlos.

Pero no ese día, ese día algo había que le impedía disfrutarlos en plenitud y se sentía mal por eso, algo tenía, no sabía qué, pero algo no la dejaba en paz, quería leer algo así como todo lo anterior que había leído, pero no lo que ya leyó, quería algo así pero a la vez no.

Decidió hacerse una taza de chocolate y sentarse para pasar el rato.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Le preguntó su marido al verla ahí sin tocar el libro.

—Tengo un problema que me encoje el corazón y no tiene razón—

El hombre decidió sentarse pues imaginaba que le llevaría un buen rato entender la molestia.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	19. Decimonoveno día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

Luego de lograr comprender lo que le bajaba el ánimo a River se puso a meditar seriamente.

La solución era justamente el regalo que tenía para ella para navidad.

Podía dárselo ese día aunque no fuera ni veinticuatro ni veinticinco, podía hacer como ella y darle la sorpresa antes de tiempo, pero si lo hacía ya no podía regalarle nada para la fecha en la que se supone hay que dar los presentes y no le gustaba ese pensamiento porque entonces no tendrían mucho qué hacer para cuando llegara el momento.

Todo el día se la pasó pensando en las opciones que tenía, quería y no quería darle el regalo ese mismo día, el dilema sonaba pequeño fuera de sus labios pero en su mente crecía y crecía hasta darle algo de dolor por darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

Pero todo tuvo sentido cuando la vio rodeada de libros. Seguramente por estar buscando algo que leer para entretenerse pero fallando en el intento, suspiraba con frustración por no sentir mucho ante las palabras que se encontraban frente a ella, estaba cansada de cargar y cargar libros para abrirlos buscando algo que no encontraba.

John fue a la habitación de ambos y sacó de su cajón el regalo ya envuelto, lentamente se acercó a la sala dudando un poco sobre su decisión pero cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba al lado de su esposa, ella lo miró y notó el regalo en sus manos.

—Para ti— Dijo extendiéndoselo —feliz navidad— River tomó el regalo y desdobló con mucho cuidado el papel regalo no queriendo arruinarlo.

Luego abrió la caja lentamente, apreció unos segundos el libro que estaba dentro, lo sacó y tocó la tapa completamente blanca, miró las primeras páginas con curiosidad y siguió revisando el resto, al terminar su rápida inspección miró a John.

—Para que escribas lo que quieras—

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	20. Vigésimo día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

Las ventanas cerradas, de esas que ven de todo y a la vez nada, un suspiro y la mano avanza.

Instantes apreciados

Para siempre guardados,

Segundos que resaltan

De las historias que cansan.

Y desaparecieron esas letras del universo recién nacido, pues la visión de los grandes poetas atacó al verso hasta verlo caído.

Sensación traicionera

Y mañanera y de opinión

Que nunca espera

A la conciencia ni a la razón.

Y viajó una corriente dando vueltas en la cabeza, obedeciendo al viento caliente se fueron las palabras sin gentileza.

Hay muchos mundos, todos diferentes,

Las leyes están hechas en las mentes,

Y las locuras pueden ser corrientes

Como la cordura dagas hirientes.

Ya terminando de plasmar esos pensamientos decidió analizar y contar las silabas de sus versos, contenta embozó una leve sonrisa pues estaba segura de que eran endecasílabas.

Lo intentó de nuevo y otra y otra vez, quiso seguir con lo ya empezado pero le era difícil tener la aprobación propia. Aún así no se detenía, aunque se esforzara mucho y se deprimiera por el resultado obtenido, aunque se enojara a ratos por tantos versos perdidos, aunque se llamara tonta por no ver el error de ortografía o descubrir que esa palabra no rima, tuvo que empezar varias veces pues en los repasos se daba cuenta de que contó mal, se repetía que era malo eso de "Dejarse llevar" porque le salía un cuarteto sin métrica ni rima consonante, y eso no estaba bien pues al final todo debía de ser brillante.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó John con curiosidad palpable.

—Trato de hacer un soneto— Respondió de forma amable.

—Eso restringe mucho a la inspiración— Dio su humilde opinión — ¿Por qué no haces algo más sencillo, como una canción? — Trató de alegrarla con aquella opción.

Y ella lo mira con furia latente y el hombre siente que fue imprudente.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	21. Vigésimo primer día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

Lo del regalo había sido a la vez una mala y una buena idea.

River ya tenía algo con lo cual entretenerse, pero se veía frustrada en la mayoría del tiempo por querer terminar el soneto y que todo fuera perfecto, John intentó alejarla en unas cuantas ocasiones del cuaderno pero ella se negó diciendo que estaba perfecta ahí escribiendo.

Lo que sí era buena era verle feliz cuando terminaba la estrofa y la revisaba tres veces sin encontrarse con un error, eso era hermoso, que ella luego de tanto escribir viera su obra maestra frente a sí de esa forma tan radiante.

Es que sentía que se enamoraba de nuevo cuando ella sonreía.

Y es que el corazón palpitaba de una forma tan armoniosa como cada vez importante en su relación, no importaba que ese ritmo interno le hiciera tanto mal por fuera pues se ponía algo rojo y le sudaba el cuerpo entero.

Así como se sentía en ese instante en que acostado de cierta forma en el sillón la veía por poco en la mesa donde escribía con varios libros a su alrededor.

Se sentía todo tan bonito por dentro con el corazón de fondo haciendo una canción que le llenaba.

Y si se concentraba en el exterior se sentía mal, muy mal, con el tiempo ya no era igual que de joven y era un alivio, de adolescente sí que era un suplicio entero sentirse ahogado, con el estomago como loco, un calor insoportable y un leve dolor de cabeza por los mil y un pensamiento a máxima velocidad recorriendo su mente.

Lo que más se quedaba era la canción que hacía su corazón, o así lo sentía, una canción linda, suave, juraba que si se concentraba podría escucharla en tonos de piano.

Sí, le gustaría algún día comprar un piano y tocársela a su esposa.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	22. Vigésimo segundo día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

Ese día River cayó en cuenta de que estaba sola, vio a su alrededor y no encontró a Luna ni a las flores ni a John, ese día solo estaba ella, los libros y el cuaderno especial que le regaló su esposo.

Se puso a pensar que las cosas vienen y van.

Que los animales mueren.

Que las flores se marchitan.

Que los sentimientos se olvidan.

Que todo se va.

Y leyendo su propio poema ya casi terminado no pudo entenderlo, se sintió a disgusto con todo lo que había hecho.

Las palabras escritas se volvieron ceniza que no la deslumbraría con un fénix saliendo de entre el hollín, los libros estaban llenándole el espacio, estaban ahí, sus acompañantes de siempre, esos que ella siempre ha adorado pues son de los pocos amigos que se quedan con ella, amigos que en ese instante le decían algo con su fría cercanía.

Lo malo no eran los libros, ni el poema, ni la casa, ni el silencio.

Lo malo era ella que hizo algo que no debía.

Más bien no hizo algo.

Todo le indicaba que estaba igual, que las cosas alrededor eran las de siempre y no la lastimarían pero el ambiente que la rodeaba l recordaba algo, le recordaba que faltaba algo y que ella era la responsable.

Concentración, solo eso, cerrar los ojos y viajar al cielo, pensar sutilmente con calma las cosas que seguramente encontraría lo que necesitaba.

Y la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Ya terminaste con el soneto? — Preguntó John bastante curioso y hasta emocionado.

—No—

Y eso era, estuvo muy concentrada en una sola cosa como siempre olvidándose del por qué de sus hobbies, eran para hacer pasajera la espera de su marido, solo eso, para que el tiempo no le afectara en lo que él llegaba al dulce hogar, regañándose por que pasara nuevamente lo abrazó.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	23. Vigésimo tercer día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

River se guardaba muchas cosas, guardaba sus pensamientos, guardaba sus emociones, sus decepciones, sus enojos, guardaba tanto para sí misma.

No importaba el tiempo que llevaban casados, ella aún no se abría del todo para él y aunque lo entristecía ese hecho, sabía que la amaba así, no importaba que nunca se abriera completamente, la amaría hasta el final de sus días.

Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que a veces quedaba muy confundido por las acciones de ella, ese día se levantó antes que él y se puso a cocinar, pero no un desayuno completamente normal, las tostadas y los huevos con un vaso de chocolate son algo normal, pero lo que era poco usual es que los huevos estaban en forma de corazón, John recordó que uno de los regalos de boda fue una pequeña cacerola con esa conocida forma pero que River nunca ha usado pues le parecía algo ridículo, los huevos son huevos, saben a huevo, no era necesario darles otra forma.

¿Por qué ese día había usado por primera vez esa cacerola? No sabía, quería saber, en serio, pero ella no dijo nada al respecto, ni cuando le agradeció sonriente, ni cuando le preguntó y había alguna ocasión especial que celebrar, nada, ella solo le quitó la mirada y siguió comiendo.

Al día siguiente sería veinticuatro, pero efectivamente sería _al día siguiente,_ entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese detalle? ¿Por qué hacer algo que ella normalmente pensaba que era estúpido? Recordaba una ocasión en la que su esposa le dio toda una charla sobre el nacimiento de la famosa forma de corazón, una forma que ella no aprobaba del todo a pesar de saber la razón y es que ella pensaba que la forma verdadera del corazón era algo que apreciar.

—He pensado— Habló River al terminar de comer —Quiero que escribamos una canción—

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	24. Vigésimo cuarto día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

Esa noche era noche buena, pero a su marido lo llamaron para que trabajara ese día.

Tendrían que cambiar un poco los planes que tenían, aunque John afirmara que estaba bien y que podrían ir esa noche a ver a Anya River sabía que no era la mejor idea.

Solo había que pensar un poco, ocho horas de trabajo luego de haber ayudado a limpiar la casa, veinticuatro de diciembre, un día con mucho que hacer pues muchas personas salían de sus hogares desesperadas por comprar cosas que les faltan o enviar dinero, o recibirlo, o pagar cuentas con la esperanza de que sí fuera válido.

Estrés por todas partes, personas quejándose de estar trabajando, canciones navideñas que en esos momentos no alegran mucho, todo sonaba demasiado agotador.

Lo mejor sería dormir y perderse la celebración de la media noche e ir la siguiente noche los dos con Anya, sí, era lo mejor, en varios aspectos y es que en la noche del veinticinco habían menos autos por las calles.

Miró el cuaderno que su esposo le regaló, en la mañana no pudieron empezar a hacer la canción como habían planeado y ella no podía empezar una pues no se conformaba con nada.

Las canciones tienen esa pequeña magia de que no tienen que ser tan firmemente perfectas, no es necesaria la métrica y las rimas consonantes, hasta se podían tener estrofas enteras de rima libre, pero ella no podía, se sentía nerviosa ante algo que no tuviera tanto orden, necesitaba a John a su lado sonriendo y alagando su trabajo para no sentirse tan mal, necesitaba escucharlo decir que la canción estaba saliendo perfecta, que su caligrafía era perfecta, que todo estaba bien.

Finalmente él llegó y le dijo que se preparara pues hacía algo de frio, ella no lo dudó y por su bien, sonriente bloqueó la puerta.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	25. Vigésimo quinto día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

Navidad. Y no tenían nada que regalarse

Más que ansias de besarse,

Miradas, caricias, gestos y abrazos sin cansarse

De la compañía ni de amarse.

 **~ *Ö* ~**

Bajo el árbol no hay regalos

Ni en las botas, ni en la casa,

Pero tenían llenos los espacios

De un amor que los rebasa.

 **~ *Ö* ~**

En el día no tenían planes que salieran

De su burbuja, pero sí de la ciudad,

¿Quién diría que ese día abrieran

Ambos toda su escondida verdad?

 **~ *Ö* ~**

En la mañana bailaron tanto y tan lento

Que una sola pieza los dejó contentos,

En la mañana una canción de cuarteto

Se repitió cien veces y ellos no estuvieron atentos.

 **~ *Ö* ~**

En la tarde se la pasaron hablando

Y escribiendo y cantando

Y rimando y leyendo

Y sin instrumento tocando.

 **~ *Ö* ~**

Se divertían como no lo hicieron en enero

Y mucho menos en febrero,

Se entendieron como no lo hicieron en noviembre

Ni a principios de ese diciembre.

 **~ *Ö* ~**

Compartieron como niños pequeños

Que del mundo solo conocen los sueños

Que obviamente se harán realidad

Pues solo hay que tener voluntad.

 **~ *Ö* ~**

Pensando y pensando,

Escribiendo y escribiendo,

Sonrisas mutuas que inspiraban

Las más lindas palabras que esperaban.

 **~ *Ö* ~**

Anocheciendo viajaron hasta el lugar de solo ellos,

Ese lugar que les pertenecía sin documentos,

Ese pequeño mundo de los dos

Que les vería –sin que supieran- hasta el adiós.

 **~ *Ö* ~**

Llegaron hasta la estrella que adoptaron

Que los recibió como siempre al borde del infinito,

Ya arriba con papel en mano iniciaron

Un canto que salió por instinto.

 **~ *Ö* ~**

No eran los mejores cantando

Y no había música para apaciguar sus voces,

Pero tenían el corazón palpitando

Y las manos buscado sentir los roces.

 **~ *Ö* ~**

No tenían obsequios

Pero tenían su presente,

Tenían esos momentos

Y el amor latente.

 **~ *Ö* ~**

No tenían diamantes

Pero sí el cielo lleno de brillantes,

No tenían una mansión

Pero sí un espacio en su corazón.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	26. Vigésimo sexto día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

River se puso a pensar que no tomaron fotos como siempre.

Solo guardaron todo en su memoria como acostumbraban, tenían un álbum con solo las primeras tres páginas usadas pues no son personas de tomar fotografías.

Le entró el pequeño temor de olvidar todo.

Las personas le temen a las arañas, a la oscuridad, a la muerte, a la vejez.

Ella era una persona, y como muchas tenía un gran miedo, y al igual que varias le temía al olvido.

Le temía al hecho de olvidar, no quería olvidar nada, no quería que la olvidaran, detestaba eso.

Le frustraba no recordar cosas, odiaba que los demás olvidaran detalles, temía olvidar cosas importantes de su vida, temía que las personas importantes en su vida se olvidaran de ella.

Aunque estaba algo acostumbrada a eso.

Desde un poco antes de casarse no ha sabido nada de sus padres, lo último que supo fue que se mudaron sin decirle nada, no fueron a su boda, no la han tratado de contactar y no dejaron una sola pista para localizarlos, se olvidaron de ella, sus padres solo la dejaron así sin más y no entendía por qué, siempre fue buena hija, no los desobedeció, sacaba excelentes calificaciones, era una hija ejemplar.

Lo único era que nunca les demostró mucho afecto, pero principalmente era por estar concentrada en ser buena hija, no comprendía la razón del abandono de sus progenitores.

Abrazó el peluche de ornitorrinco que John le regaló muchos años atrás, ella recordaba perfectamente esa noche, no importaba los años, y estaba segura de que John también recordaba, aunque le dolió cuando al año siguiente no se presentó se alegró de saber que estaban en el mismo salón.

John se levantó ya siendo muy tarde, le dio los buenos días y le preguntó si había desayunado.

Ella negó y él entró a la cocina.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	27. Vigésimo séptimo día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

El hombre sabía que tenía que asegurarse de recordar esos días, no todos los días su mujer se mostraba tan cariñosa, más que todo porque ella no sabía muy bien cómo serlo y más importante, cuándo serlo.

Los últimos días había hasta sido romántica, algo que él apreciaba mucho, no todos los días podía ver ese lado de ella, uno del que disfrutaba mucho, pero siendo sincero, disfrutaba de todos sus lados de cierta forma.

Antes de trabajar la vio concentrada haciendo algo, creyó que era el soneto pero no, era una flor de origami, ese día ella quiso seguir avanzando con lo que sabía y le había hecho un lirio.

Era algo tan lindo.

Aceptó el pequeño presente y le besó la frente antes de irse.

En todo el día admiró la flor, River no era una mujer de estar dando detalles, ni diciendo palabras lindas, por eso tenía que mantener bien presente en sus recuerdos cada una de esas sorpresas, porque no eran frecuentes, porque eran especiales, porque venían de ella.

Con una sonrisa en la cara entró a la casa avisándole que estaba presente, al avanzar un poco notó en el comedor muchas flores de papel, todas distintas, vio a River ahí sentada quien lo saludó sin levantar la vista pues estaba concentrada en hacer bien el doblez. Él, alegre por verla pidió un momento el libro y algo de papel, River lo dejó tomar lo que quisiera y buscó entre las páginas algo que le llamara la atención.

Siguió los pasos debidos, con algo de esfuerzo logró terminar lo que quería y luego se puso a colorear, se sintió como un niño enamorado, ahí coloreando de rojo un papel para entregárselo a quien sentía que lo merecía.

Al terminar llamó a su esposa quien por la insistencia miró y recibió un mal hecho y pintado corazón.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	28. Vigésimo octavo día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

Detestaba eso, detestaba ese rojo, detestaba tener que limpiar las sabanas por su culpa, por culpa de su cuerpo, detestaba el mundo, el día, la noche, la genética, las personas, ¡Todo!

Vio su ornitorrinco y se puso a llorar, estaba triste, las sabanas lavándose y ella con el corazón en la mano, no, no tan literal.

Buscó el corazón de papel que le regaló su esposo y ahora sí estaba con el corazón en la mano.

Siguió llorando un poco abrazando al peluche con un brazo y teniendo en la otra mano el corazón.

John era tan fantástico ¿Cómo podía amarla? ¿Cómo podía soportarla? Viendo que tantas personas se alejaban de ella.

Vio ese rojo y sintió que era su color favorito, que lo amaba, que amaba ese corazón de papel, que amaba a John, que amaba el peluche, que amaba el día, la noche, que amaba todo a su alrededor.

Un frio recorrió su cuerpo.

Sintió miedo, mucho miedo, estaba sola, muy sola, pensó en su esposo, pensó que ese día él se alejaría para hacerse de una nueva vida sin ella, era lógico pensar eso, solo había que recordar lo poco emocionada o agradecida que se mostró al recibir ese corazón, él ya debería de estar cansado de vivir con ella y la dejaría sola, se olvidaría de ella, de Anya, de todo.

Ella ya sabía que a las personas les gusta que uno grite, que sonría mucho y salte y diga muchas palabras muy rápido y que se les abrace cuando se recibe un regalo, pero ella no hizo nada de eso, nunca hacía todo eso.

No quería estar sola, no quería quedar en el olvido, no, no, no quería, tenía tanto miedo de que John la dejara.

Lo escuchó llegar e inmediatamente se puso seria, él tenía la culpa de todo lo negativo de ese día.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	29. Vigésimo noveno día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

John se puso a pensar en la pequeña mala suerte de River, contando los días desde el anterior supo que si todo ocurría de forma normal todo acabaría el dos del año siguiente.

De todas formas debía de agradecer un poco porque tendría a una River más emocional por lo que quedaba del año y eso de alguna manera era muy tierno, sí, tierno, aunque tuviera que enfrentarla enojada valía la pena pues estaba más abierta en cuanto a sentimientos, aunque no fuera muy buena expresándolos con palabras, su cuerpo siempre reaccionaba instintivamente a ciertas emociones.

Supo que se enojó porque el café no le había gustado, escuchó como tiraba el liquido por el lavaplatos y él solo suspiró, se regañó un poco por echarle tanta azúcar y luego siguió bebiendo el suyo, así sin preocupaciones, la escuchó caminar al cuarto de ambos y cerrar la puerta muy fuerte, sí, estaba enojada.

Al rato de haber terminado con su bebida lavó los platos y los vasos, fue al baño a peinarse un poco antes de ir a trabajar, se quedó pensando en si debía despedirse de ella o solo irse, meditó un poco pues esa decisión podía significar muchas cosas para ese día.

Al final pensó en que debía de dejarla sola, seguramente no lo quería ni ver en pintura ni tampoco escucharlo, seguro de que era una buena idea se puso los zapatos y estuvo a punto de salir cuando la escuchó llamarlo. Con algo de miedo se giró lentamente para verla ahí parada, que bajara la cabeza solo indicaba que estaba algo apenada o arrepentida, o las dos cosas.

Ella se le acercó lentamente y lo tomó de los hombros para acercarlo y darle un beso con sabor al café dulce de antes.

—No quiero que te vayas con un recuerdo amargo de mí— Le dijo muy melosa.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	30. Trigésimo día

**Videojuego: To the moon.**

 **Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

Por fin John tenía otro día libre y el siguiente y el siguiente.

Ella sintió que lo extrañó mucho, lo quería a su lado, quería a ese joven que la invitó en la escuela a tener una cita, a ese niño que la acompañó a formas constelaciones cuando se conocieron.

Si no lo tenía, sentía que haría locuras con tal de que volviera, con tal de que el niño que conoció estuviera a su lado, pondría mensajes para él en todos lados gritándole que regresara, que la abrazara, que la acompañara nuevamente bajo un cielo estrellado para ver el universo frente a sus ojos y en los ojos del otro.

Verlo ahí, junto a ella en la hora del almuerzo la llenó de… Felicidad, no eran muchas las ocasiones en que eso pasaba, se sintió con ganas de cantar todas las canciones que supiera, y cuando se le acabaran, ¡Le haría una canción a él! ¡Sí! Le escribiría una y mil canciones solo para él.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Le preguntó su esposo.

—No ¿Por qué? — Lo miró dudosa o eso creyó.

—Pareces triste— Le dijo, pues a su parecer ella estaba decaída, apenas tocaba la comida y movía la boca sin producir ruido, miraba el suelo, el plato, la mesa, las paredes, miraba todo menos él.

River se confundió ¿Triste? ¡Pero si sentía mariposas en el estomago, que estaba llena de energía, que podía bailar y cantar encima de la mesa! No, bueno eso no, las mesas no están hechas para hacer semejantes cosas sobre ella.

—No estoy triste— Segura de sí misma habló sin saber que por fuera tenía una cara sin expresiones.

Su esposo decidió seguir comiendo.

Ella se le quedó mirando un rato, pensaba en esas canciones de amor que sonaban siempre en la radio, finalmente sentía que las entendía, que los cantantes explicaban bien lo que sentía.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


	31. Trigésimo primer día

**Creador: Kan Gao.**

 **Compañía: Freebird Games** **.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: 31 días contigo.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: John; River.**

 **Edades: Entre 20 y 30.**

 **Soy una chica que adoró este juego y que se ideó un reto personal de escribir 310 palabras por capitulo en un pequeño fic de 31 capítulos, no soy dueña del juego, ni ayudé en su producción, entiéndase que solo soy una consumidora fanficker que adora escribir.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

Ya era de noche y ambos estaban en el faro, aunque parecería imposible desde ahí se podían ver al menos dos lugares bastante lejos que lanzaban fuegos artificiales, se veían muy pequeños pero les bastaba, preferían estar ahí los dos juntos que en medio de muchas personas, así el momento era algo más intimo, más personal y especial, un gran recuerdo que guardarían en sus corazones. River estaba extasiada con la vista de las estrellas allá a lo lejos y se imaginó que en cada una había una pareja de enamorados viendo al resto, parejas sonrientes, abrazadas, enamoradas a más no poder. Así como ella y su querido Johnny, esperando a que dieran las doce para que pequeñas luces de colores aparecieran por una parte ínfima del firmamento que era apreciado por ellos.

John la abrazaba queriendo mantenerla en una sola emoción en lo que quedaba, que se sintiera risueña, querida, amada, protegida, que supiera que él estaba para ella, era el primer año nuevo que tenían como casados y eso lo emocionaba a él, miraba un poco su anillo de matrimonio, miraba el rostro de su esposa, ella miraba hacia afuera, hacia todo ese mar que reflejaba la media luna que estaba en el cielo.

De pronto vieron los fuegos artificiales, señal de que tendrían nuevos días que compartir.

En un instante ella se sintió triste al pensar en lo lindo de los fuegos artificiales y lo poco que duraban, pensó en su coneja, en las flores, en su marido, todo eso era hermoso pero se iba, pensó en el futuro, en que poco a poco, año nuevo en año nuevo, las vidas de ambos se acercarían a su fin, lo único que pedía en ese momento era que se recordaran mutuamente hasta el final.

Él quería demostrarle amor

Ella quería sentirlo y que supiera que lo amaba.

Se besaron bajo ese cielo.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 5.**


End file.
